Love loves Tricks
by SweetieR
Summary: '[MODERN] When Gwen thinks she has caught Arthur, her boyfriend, cheating on her, she leaves him without let him explain. Was it the good solution ? ' Rating [M] in the chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

'[MODERN] When Gwen thinks she has caught Arthur, her boyfriend, cheating on her, she leaves him without let him explain. Was it the good solution ? '

Love loves tricks.

I.

Guinevere wiped quickly a tear that was rolling on her cheek. How could he do _that _to her ? She had just wanted to make him a surprise, coming in his office the midday same... Gwen couldn't exactly describe how she felt, seeing her boyfriend, the man she loved more than anything, with another woman. He had made her _this_ smile, the smile which was usually for her and her only... And he had squeezed her in his arms with such _affection_ that her heart had cracked. She didn't stay to see what was going next. It was as if her heart had exploded in her chest... Shortly after, he had called her to tell her that he invited her eat in _their_ restaurant because he had something _important_ to say to her. **He wants to leave me. **had been Gwen's only conclusion and her heart had broke at this moment. Now, she was on her chair, crying for some hours now, because this man who she trusted entirely, this man whose she intend on spend the _rest_ of her life with, just betrayed her. The young woman wiped angrily her cheeks before get up, nobody could play with Guinevere Leodegrance. _Nobody_. Be cursed Arthur Pendragon. **Nobody breaks my heart. Even not you.**

* * *

Arthur left his office, glad of the passed day. He searched his suit's pocket and finding it empty, become as pale as death.

"Arthur ?" asked the young man by his side, worried, "Something's wrong?"

"The ring ... I can't find it !" freaked out the young blond man.

"Take a breath _Dollop Head_," he interrupted his friend's reproaches by resuming, "after changing its place a thousand time at least, you put the ring well sheltered in the inside pocket of your suit."

Arthur searched at the indicated place and breathed when he felt the velvet of the box inside his fingers.

"I was afraid..."

"I know."

"Thank you Merlin"

His friend shrugged and resumed, a moved smile on his lips,

"So... tonight's the _big_ night, huh ?"

"Yes..." breathed Arthur, his big blue eyes lighted up then, "I reserved a table in the restaurant we met"

"It's going to be okay Arthur. Gwen's totally smitten with you."

"I don't know .. " he whispered, running a hand on his hair, "And what if it was too soon ? And what if I scared her ? And what if I made her run away instead of ..."

"STOP !" cut him Merlin before said, more gently, "There is not a _chance_ that this happen. Gwen loves you Arthur. You two know each other since years and have been in love for a long time, even before dating properly... Everything's gonna be allright."

Arthur took a deep breath, throwing a thankful look toward his best friend before say, unable to stop himself,

"And can I know why you're happy as if you were my father ?"

"Because we both know it's a little what I am," Merlin smiled and both of the men slightly laughed.

* * *

**I hate him. No, you **_**love**_** him... Shut up. I **_**hate**_** him. If you hated him as much dear, you wont be hurt as you are ... **She heard the door open and right away, tense before stay where she was sit, on the living room couch.

"Guinevere ?" she heard his voice call her, she shivered and hated him more for the effect he still had on her. "I'm home ! I'm a little late, we had a meeting but let me some clothes on and..." he stopped mid-sentence, seeing her in the couch, not ready for their date. "Guinevere ?" he resumed, gently. Seeing she didn't answered, nor looked at him, Arthur walked toward her, and untied his necktie before removed his suit's jacket, "Are you allright love ?" she shivered again and closed her eyes, Arthur kneeled in front of her and she didn't dared look at him. She felt his hand lay on her cheek **Why would he do that if he doesn't want me anymore ? **She then felt a tear roll down her cheek and silently cursed herself, "Are you crying ? " she heard him ask, surprised and worried, "Something's wrong ?"

She choose this moment to act, opening her eyes to find his a few inches of her, full of concern and what she had _thought_ to be love... She got up and quickly walk away and felt her anger raise again,

"_You_."

"Me ?" he asked, a total face of incomprehension, getting up himself to face her.

"Don't play the innocent Pendragon. I saw you at midday."

He paled right away. **Here it is. Now he knows what I'm talking about.** And in a naughty laugh, she resumed,

"Yes. I saw you."

**She saw me. Why would she be mad ?**

"You didn't think it would make me happy, did you ?" asked she, as always, guessing his thoughts. He looked at her, lost and slightly hurt. **Yes Guinevere. I thought that propose to you would have make you happy. **

"I don't get ... why you are so angry towards me..." he asked then,

"You don't see !" she exclaimed, running a hand in her hair before resume in a cold voice,

"How long Arthur ? Since how long are you doing this ?"

"Three months." he said still not understanding the reason of her wrath

She was fighting against the sobs and even if Arthur did not know the reasons of it, he walked closer in order to comfort her, but she show him to stop.

"And you were about to take me in _our _restaurant to tell me ?"

"It... it appear to be the best place to do it..." he said, gently,

This time, she walked forward and slapped him violently. Arthur slightly moaned while his cheek took a red color, her fingertips' trace clearly visible.

"Why..." he started but she cut him, raising an accusing finger toward him.

"We're done."

This time, she saw his big blue eyes filled with tears. Too bad for him.

"_What_ ?" he whispered weakly,

"You and I. It's _over. _Get out of this flat."

He walked toward her and tried to reach her with a shaking hand, but she walked away, and he tried in a shaking voice it too, while a tear escaped his eyes,

"No... No you don't know what you are saying ..."

"I know very well what I'm saying. Out."

"But... I _need_ you"

She laughed again, a cold and naughty laugh and he froze inside.

"Please," he tried, one last time, plunging his wide blue grey eyes in hers and for a few seconds, she forgot her anger and pain, plunged into his... "I... I won't ask you again, I _promise_." **What is he talking about ? **Another tear rolled down his cheek while he resumed, "I just thought... that our relationship was _serious_ enough to consider this option but if you don't want to ... If you don't want to then it's not a big deal but ... don't leave me. I beg you ..." he caught her hand and she let him do, lost in the ocean of his blue eyes. "Not because of _that_." the last sentence revived her anger and she receded from his embrace violently before leave for a few seconds. Arthur ran a hand on his hair and wiped his eyes quickly, doesn't understanding what was going on ... **She left me because I wanted to marry her ... Do you need a picture Pendragon ? She don't love you _as much_ .** Guinevere came back a few seconds later and threw him a traveling bag on him, he didn't suffer physically, but he felt the bow in his chest.

"I made your bag. Now, go."

"But..."

"Get out."

"Guinevere, I ..."

"OUT ! I DON'T NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME ? _NEVER_ !"

This time, he took a step back and closed his eyes, letting more tears fall. He opened his eyes again, took the bag in a shaking hand before heading toward the door, defeated. Gwen watched him leave, her own heart screaming to run after him, but she did not. _Worst_ again. Seeing his suit's jacket on the chair, she ran after him in the building, catching him while he was waiting for the elevator.

"Arthur !"

He turned around and for one second, she was brought into silence by his red eyes and by the tears that was freely rolling down his cheeks.

"You forgot that."

She threw him the jacket and a thing fell from it. She saw Arthur's eyes wide and he walked toward to catch it but Gwen was faster and she froze when she noticed she was taking a ring box. With a shaking hand, she opened it and saw a wonderful ring. A thin ring, in silver, with in the middle, a red blood diamond and all around, a lot of little white diamonds, so well we could think the ring sparkled. Even in the dark. She looked up toward Arthur right away and saw his defeated face before understand. **He is going to marry her. This is why he wanted to see me. **Feeling her heart break a little more, she held back a sob and instead, closed the box, murmuring,

"_Pathetic_."

She threw the box at him and Arthur moaned in pain. Oh, the blow didn't hurt him in the slightest, but the picture of the woman he _deeply _loved, the woman whose he intended of _marry_, throwing to him a ring he was preparing since _months_ with only answer 'pathetic' just _pierce_ his heart.

"As are you." she ended before turn around, the tears rolling down her cheeks, before going inside the flat, slamming the door.

The elevator came but Arthur did not noticed. He finally leant in, taking the box she had threw to him. He would have wanted to throw it the farest he could, with his painful heart. Instead, he took the box back in his bag and took the stairs, before going in his car and drive to the only place he knew he could find _some_ comfort...

* * *

Merlin heard knock at his door and he looked at his watch, 8.15 pm, it couldn't be Arthur, he was with Gwen. Freya was in business travel... He hesitated about open when again, the knocks could be heard. Sighing, he got up and opened the door before let escape a small cry of surprise. _He_ was there, in front of him, his big blue eyes totally devastated, a red brand on his left cheek, a traveling bag by side and sobs preventing him on breathing normally.

"Arthur ..."

He pushed himself, allowing his best friend to come in, but this one only made one step before crumbling down on the floor, to his knees, the face in his hands. _Floored_ by the pain.

* * *

So ? I'M BACK ! Ahah :) This is going to be a Two shots with an epilogue and I hope you'll like it ! The idea was in my mind for a little while now and I wanted to do some modern Arwen, please tell me what you thought of it :)

I hope you had a great time and you weren't much disapointed !

Keep Safe :)


	2. Chapter 2

'[MODERN] When Gwen thinks she has caught Arthur, her boyfriend, cheating on her, she leaves him without let him explain. Was it the good solution ? '

Love loves tricks.

II.

"Merlin ?" called Arthur,coming in his friend's office, "Have you called me ?"

No answer came. Arthur sighed and laid a tired hand on his blond hair, he came because Merlin begged him to, but he would have far prefer gorging with sleeping pills and _forget_. Forget that today, it was exactly one year since she left, left without leave an adress. He had made her run away by asking her to marry him, and Arthur would never forgive himself for lost her ... The young man settled in one of the doctor's couch, deciding to wait for him. He closed his eyes, it's been a year since she had left and however, he was as hurt as the night she broke up with him... How was she ? Has she found someone _else_ ? He felt tears pricked at his eyes then. Arthur, despite of his family's efforts and his friend's, never move on from this breakup. He had spent the three first months in Merlin's flat, in the guest room, lying on the bed, staring at the ceil thinking about her. He had finally left the room but peoples who knew him well enough had noticed that something went _wrong_, they had noticed the sadness which never truly left his eyes, nor his smile nor his manners... Arthur Pendragon was a _broken_ man. And surprisingly, only Merlin seemed to understand, only him didn't try to make him meet others women, only him had understand that Arthur wanted no one else but _her_. Finally, the door opened and Arthur got up right away, thinking welcome his friend...

* * *

"Remind me the reason _why_ we are doing this ?" whispered a dark haired young woman while Arthur came in the room,

"I _already_ told you Morgana," sighed the only man of the expedition, "All I do since earlier is explain it to you ! Freya, I beg you, explain for the _hundred _times at Morgana why we are doing this. "

The young woman smiled and, in a sweet and low voice, said,

"For Arthur. We're here for Arthur."

"And Gwen."

At this last words, Morgana frowned,

"I don't want to have anything to do with her. She broke my little brother's heart."

"Perhaps," resumed Merlin, carefully, knowing that Arthur's state had affected Morgana in a lot of ways. "But he loves her."

"So, the plan is to keep them locked in this ? "

"They will be force to speak this way."

"Arthur could meet someone else, I have a friend who ..."

"Stop it Morgana," cut her gently Freya, "Arthur loves _Gwen_. He can't love someone else."

Morgana sighed and ran a hand in her long hair,

"Fine. I have to go anyway. Gwaine is waiting for me as we speak. But be warned, if she hurt him ever again, no matter _how much _time I'll spent in jail for that, I'll kill her."

Merlin shivered so much she seemed serious. She wouldn't _do_ it, would she ? The young man knew the powerful link that bound Arthur and Morgana together. They had raised themselves alone, with an absent and distant father and a mother who died at Arthur's birth. The other was all they had for a little while... And each of them would be ready to do _anything_ for the other, he knew it, but that ? Merlin shook his head, chasing such thoughts from his head.

* * *

Gwen stopped her car, in front of Merlin's office. **Why does he wants to see me ? Why did I agreed ? **She had spent the entire year trying to forget that part of her life, trying to forget _him_. However, never in 365 days, his sea blue eyes had left her mind, nor his smile that she loved so much,nor the feeling of his comforting arms around her ... Gwen shook her head, chasing such thoughts from her head. She had left. She had run away from England to the USA, she had run away from him, trying to mend her broken heart. In vain... Arthur was _everywhere_. He was there the morning when she wake up, the night when she fall asleep, the day when she glimpsed some blond hair in the crowd, at the radio when she heard one of their song when she was afraid during storms or tempest... Gwen achieved in fool others people about her happiness, but Elyan _saw_. He knew his sister so well. He saw thee pain that never really leave her eyes, nor her smile which never truly reach her eyes and he saw the way she had to decline men's offers, even when they were clearly interested in her. Elyan didn't know why, nor whose fault it was, but he knew that Guinevere Leodegrance was a broken woman. The young woman laid her hand on her car steering wheel and hestitated for a minute about turn around and leave. Merlin was necessarily going to talk to her about Arthur ... She felt her heart tighten a little more. Was he fine ? Had he married _her _? She wiped a tear that had escaped her attention and was going to come in the office, a beautiful woman, with long dark hair and emerald eyes got out of it. Gwen felt her heart stopped then,

"_You_..."

* * *

Morgana stopped right away.

"Me ? I don't think we _officially_ met, but I guess you're Guine..."

A slap stopped her words and she let out a cry of pain,

"OUCH !"

"BITCH !" screamed Gwen, getting closer, wanted to hurt her again, Morgana prevent her hand, trying to calm her,

"What is _wrong_ with you ?"

"He wasn't enough ? You have to chase all of the taken men ?!"

"I beg your pardon ?" Morgana asked, widening her eyes, still busy in trying to prevent the woman to hurt her.

Gwen seemed taken in a madness crisis.

"Arthur, Merlin, who's next ?! You don't think about the pain you cause, do you _bitch_ ? BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH !"

"You really have to stop calling me that before I really get angry..." she hissed, "I don't know why he is so smitten with you..."

"Is it why you took him from me ?"

"I did what ?"

"Don't play the innocent girl. It doesn't suit you. I saw you with him. How _could_ you ? We were in love ? "

"Not as much apparently." hissed Morgana, even if she still didn't understand a thing about what was going on.

Gwen let out a shout and manage to grab her hair, before pull it hard and Morgana screamed before pulling away.

"But you're completely crazy you poor _girl_ ! "

"GET OUT OF HERE ! HELL OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU !" a disheveled, teared and clearly lost Gwen screamed, "GET OUT ! GET OUT BECAUSE I SWEAR I WILL ! "

* * *

Morgana finally leave and Gwen had to take a few moment to resume her mind. She just met Arthur's mistress. Since that night, she had thought that if only she could talk to that bitch who took the man she loved away from her, if she could tell her how she felt, then, the pain would fade away ! But now, she realized she was wrong. At the moment Gwen got in the office, Merlin and Freya got out of their hidden place, a slight smile on their lips, ignoring what was just going on. They walked forward and without a noise, locked the doors before left, leaving them alone. The two need to speak, this way, they don't have a choice. They're stuck in there until tomorrow.

* * *

Arthur got up and turned around, ready to speak but the words died on his lips. _Guinevere_. The young woman was in the same state he was, her big brown eyes wide while she stared at him. Arthur ? What was he doing here ? She turned around right away and headed toward the door but his voice stopped her, making her shiver.

"No Guinevere wait !" **My God I missed this voice so much...**

She slowly turned around again and stared at him. He hadn't change. His blond hair was falling in his forehead, his sea blue eyes were sad however and he seemed tired. Arthur was studying her too, she was still as gorgeous. But she had lost weight, and all her face was telling a sadness he couldn't quite name ... He walked closer, hesitant and she took a few steps back, making him stop right away.

"I missed you..." he the breathed gently,

Gwen closed her eyes a few seconds before force herself open them. If only for one last time. He raised a hesitant hand and this time, she didn't moved, settled for breathing a breath she didn't knew she was holding when his hand stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Why are you here ?" she asked then, slowly too.

"Merlin."

They understood in the same time what was going on and Arthur couldn't help the outpouring of gratitude he felt toward his best friend. Merlin had brought back to him Gwen, even for only one night. He just so _badly_ needed to know...

"Did you ... Did you _miss_ me ?"

She raised her chocolate eyes in his, and saw the pain in the flickers of grey.

"That's such a stupid question." she whispered and Arthur couldn't help a a small smile to light up his face. "Of course I missed you..." This time, their eyes locked, " I loved you..." she breathed, feeling tears again.

**She lov**_**ed**_** me**. Arthur closed his eyes a few seconds, trying to control the pain that was overwhelming.

"Me too..." he only breathed.

**I'm not ready for that. **Gwen slowly pulled away from his embrace and headed toward the door, without a word more. But in the moment to open it, she felt panic take her. Oh no. She turned around and looked at Arthur before breath in a low voice,

"We're locked."

"_Mer_lin..."

* * *

"Are you thirsty ?" asked her gently Arthur, a few minutes later. She nodded and he walked toward the small fridge below Merlin's desk and saw it full. He had planned everything ! He took a sparkling water and headed it to Gwen. She took it and their fingers touched, making the both of them shivered. Arthur dropped the bottle quickly and cleared his throat.

"So... Where were you all this time ?"

"Arthur ..." he shivered. **The way she has to tell my name ... **"We don't have to talk about it you know ."

He seemed hurt by her words and Gwen was blaming herself right away, adding,

"In New York. At my brother's. He found me a job in his company."

"And you like it ? New York and all ?"

"Let's say it's... _different_."

He burnt to ask if she had met someone but didn't dare. Instead, he looked down and stared at the floor. **Why would she had wait for you man ? She **_**refused **_**to marry you.** New tears was threatening of falling when her voice scared him a little,

"Arthur ?"

He looked up and found her, worried.

"What about you ?"

**Me ? It's been a year since my life stopped Guinevere. I don't sleep anymore, I don't eat anymore, I don't laugh anymore. A year all lost meaning for me since I lost **_**you**_. Instead, he said,"No major changes."

Gwen's eyes drifted to his left hand and she saw no sign of a wedding ring. Without being able to stop the warm wave that took her, feeling comfort. He didn't married her. At least not _yet_...

* * *

It's been at least one hour since they were stuck in that room. Arthur was sat against the wall, Gwen on the couch, and both of them was looking each other, thinking to be discrete. Finally, Arthur shivered and Gwen, before couldn't stop herself, said,

"You should come on the couch Arthur. You'll catch your death."

She opened wide eyes and would have wanted to slap herself. **You **_**idiot **_**! Why did you say **_**that**_** ! **Arthur hesitated and Gwen saw it clearly, but finally, he took a deep breath and got up, settling in a safe distance to her. My God, how much I have missed him.

"I think we're stuck in here for the night..." he resumed,

"It seems so."

She thought she saw a slight smile take place on his gorgeous lips and she felt her heart quicken. Little by little, couldn't taking it any longer, Gwen went closer to him. She just couldn't _take_ his closeness any longer. Just once ... Arthur felt his own heart beat faster but didn't moved, afraid to make her run away, _again_. Finally, Gwen laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, the same for the man by her side, enjoying their moment. He moved his arm slightly and wrapped it around her shoulder, allowing her to nestle against him, her hand against his heart, feeling it beat quickly.

"I want to know..." she whispered suddenly in a broken voice and he turned his stare in hers to discover a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it and she closed her eyes a few seconds in front of the tender stroke, before watch him again, "_Why _?"

Arthur opened his mouth, then shut it, tears investing his bright blue eyes.

"Because I loved you..." he whispered weakly, "I wanted to be with you forever..."

She saw a tear roll down his cheek but freeze, he was starting again.

"How can you say such things ?"

"I spent months to prepare everything." he said in a low voice, "I wanted it to be perfect."

"What on earth are you talking about ?" she was starting to get angry,

Gwen ran a hand in her curly hair and got up, pacing in the room. Arthur felt cold without her in his embrace and got up at his turn,

"But I'm talking about that night you broke up with me..."

"_I_ broke up with you ?" she cut him,

"Well, _obviously_, I'm not the one who did it." he just answered, anger rising in both sides now.

"I saw you that midday !" she exclaimed then

"I know. But why wanted to leave me for that ?"

"FOR _THAT_ ?" she screamed and he jumped, "ARTHUR ! You _cheated_ on me ! Did you really believe I was going to let that happen ?"

His face cut her anger .

"_What_ are you talking _about_ ?" he said in a blank voice,

"I saw you that midday. With her. I was going to surprise you ..."

"Guinevere, I don't understand what you are talking about..."

And it was true. Frowning, Arthur had no ideas of what was talking Gwen.

"I _never_ cheated on you..."

"I SAW YOU !"

"BUT WHAT DID YOU SAW ?!" he screamed at his turn, incomprehension too heavy for him to bear.

"I SAW YOU SQUEEZED HER, AND I SAW THIS SMILE YOU ONLY GAVE TO ME AND ..." She stopped, wiping the teaars in her eyes, "And I saw the ring you were going to propose with..." she ended in a low breath.

"But propose to _whom _?" he ended, breath ragged in front of Gwen's admission.

"This dark haired woman with emerald eyes, I saw you with her that day on your office."

And suddenly, he got it. And if the situation hadn't degenerate as much, he would have burst out in laughters. But he couldn't. A _misunderstanding_. He had lost Guinevere on a misunderstanding. He walked closer to her quickly and before she could pull away, he laid his lips on hers, tenderly. After a few seconds, Gwen answered his kiss and he felt her lips part for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her toward him and Gwen sighed in his mouth before tied her arms around his neck, loosing it in his hair. They finally pulled away, shaking and breathless, and Arthur laid his forehead on Gwen's.

"It doesn't change a thing..." she weakly whispered,

"_Gui_ne_vere_," he then breathed, "I never cheated on you." And before she could speak, he kissed her again, "Listen to me please." She nodded against him and Arthur resumed in a tender voice, "This woman you saw in my office that day, it's my _sister_." Gwen looked up toward him, lost, "If I squeezed her in my arms, it's because it's Morgana, we grew up with having only each other so we're pretty close. If I made her _this _smile as you said, it's because I was talking about you, I was telling her that the two of you could meet soon, and this ring ..." he took a deep breath and finally said, "Guinevere, it was for _you_." a cry of surprise escaped her lips but Arthur resumed, "It was you I was going to propose to this night..."

The young woman slowly walked away from him, starting to understand what he was saying. Arthur stared at her and she felt tears starting to pricked at her eyes. Tears were blurring her vision now and Arthur walked forward quickly but she walked away, shaking her head,

"Don't cry I beg you..."

She saw his hurt look and remembered the one he had on that night..."

"_Don't_ get any _closer_."

He stopped right away and she saw a tear roll down his face before he went sit on the couch, burying his face in his hands. **What an **_**idiot**_**. I ruined everything. **_**Again**_**. **About a quart of hour later, Gwen walked toward him slowly and settled by Arthur's side, he raised his head but the young woman stared at the wall in front of her, and when she spoke, her voice was distant and Arthur shivered,

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I ..." he started, "I thought you didn't want me."

This time, she turned toward him, exclaiming,

"But that is ridiculous ! I was in love with you ! How could you thought for one second..."

_**Was. **_couldn't help but notice Arthur with a twinge in the heart,

"I guess I ruined everything ..." he breathed, wiping his cheeks sadly,

In front of the surprise, she couldn't answer to him but resumed quickly after.

"You didn't Arthur. _I_ did. I should have known you would never do that to me but ... I don't know... I have been so hurt."

He took her hand in his, shaking, and she didn't moved, even leaning against him, feeling his warm.

"I never wanted to hurt you..."

"I'm _so_ sorry." she sobbed,

This time, he took her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck, crying all she could**. I ruined everything. I lost Arthur all by my own ... **

"I couldn't stop thinking about you..." he found the courage to whisper in her ear and her sobs stopped when she became aware of what he was saying, "I spent three months in Merlin's guest room, asking to myself why I lost you and what I could possibly do now..." she raised a hand and stroked his chest tenderly, giving him the bravoure to keep going, "I _never_ moved on from this breakup Guinevere. I think it almost _kill_ me. Without you, I'm nothing... I never found the strenght to sell our flat, nor even empty it ! I never had the strenght to tore myself from this ring either... " she nestled a little more against him and laid a small kiss on his jaw,

"I never stopped loving you ..." she whispered the admission and this time, felt his heart ran wild against her hand. She felt him pulled away and plunged his sea blue eyes in hers, wiping the only tears that was escaping her eyes...

"Is that _true_ ?" he weakly breathed,

She nodded and kissed him slowly before resumed,

"All those days... All I could think of was _you_. I saw you everywhere. I heard you everywhere. At night, I was imagining your arms around me, your lips on mine..."

A slight smile lighted up his handsome face and he closed his eyes a few seconds before open it slowly,

"What would... What would you had answered that night, if I had asked you to marry me ?"

Gwen laid her forehead against his and whispered gently,

"You know what Arthur..."

"Tell it, please."

"I think no words could have describe my hapiness."

He intertwined his fingers with hers before say in a low and hesitant voice,

"And... And what would you said if I asked you _now_ ?"

She shivered and took her time to answer. Their two heart beating in same beat could be heard. She got her lips closer to his and kissed him tenderly, very _very_ tenderly, letting each other the time to discover the other again. She felt a warm spread in her that she had not felt since a year and right away, she knew her answer,

"You only have to try ..." she breathed against his lips,

Arthur pulled away slowly**, I think my heart will explode**. He plunged his eyes in ones of the woman in front of him, trying to see the hesitations in there but there was none. All he could see was _love_ and and _tenderness_. **As before. **Slowly, he got up, letting her hand go, before went searching for a velvet box in his bag's pocket, slowly, he came back and took Gwen's hand again before kneeled in front of her. Gwen looked at this man she deeply loved and smiled, a true and genuine smile, a smile that reached her eyes, in answer, the man in front of her smiled at his turn, a smile that made his sparkling blue eyes sparked more again. He opened the box before laid her hand on his heart, which she felt beat very quickly,

"Guinevere," he resumed slowly, his eyes never leaving her for a second, "Would you marry me ?"

Gwen thought she was going to die, that her heart was going to explode, that _something _will necessarily ruin this moment. She squeezed his hand a little more harder and a tear roll down her cheek,

"_Yes_... I want it more than anything else in the world Arthur."

She saw a teard escaped his sea blue eyes and he pulled her toward him in order to kiss her, passionately. She stroked his cheek tenderly and both of them couldn't hold back their teary smile, their hapiness. Arthur squeezed her a little more against him while Gwen stroked tenderly his chest, desire took them little by little ... He lowered his kisses in her neck and the young woman couldn't help a sigh to escape her lips,

"Arthur..."

"Sorry." he resumed and, when he looked up toward her, his sea blue eyes were navy with want and her breath stopped.

"No..." Gwen stroked his cheek and kissed him again before breathed, "Make love to me ..."

He thought he had misheard her but when Gwen kissed him and let her tongue ravage his mouth, he didn't wait to being beg and answered right away to her passionate kiss. She slipped her hands below his shirt and he shivered, making her smile, smile whose soon turned into a moan when his own hands started untie her dress... She raised hers along his chest and forced him to raise his arms in order to remove his cloth, once Arthur bare chest, she let her hands travel on his muscled shoulders, drinking him with her eyes, leaning in to kiss his neck gently, when she looked up and saw Arthur, he had such a tender look that she wanted to cry. Instead, she stroked his cheek and he leant on her hand, kissing her palm before remove her dress entirely, letting her in underwears in front of him.

"You're still as beautiful ..." he smiled, kissing her, then his kisses went to her neck, her jaw and they arrived in her breasts, still covering by her bra. Slowly, he brought his hands in her back and looked toward her with a pure love stare and she melted. She nodded slowly and he opened slowly her underwear before let it slip and she found herself bare chest too. Arthur let one of his finger travel on this part and Gwen's breath quickened. Then, he kissed her tenderly and laid her below him. Their kisses were passionate and tender at time. They figured out the year of miss and the hope for the futur. The young man laid small kiss in her neck, before reach her breasts

"Oh Arthur..." she slowly moaned, feeling his mouth on this part of her, in answer, she slowly lowered her hands and he grunted against her skin when she opened his jean. He removed it a few seconds later and the two young adults found themselves one against the other, almost one, their hearts beating in a same beat, their eyes locked.

"It's still time to stop..." he tenderly breathed in her ear. In answer, she tied her legs around his waist and he moaned. He laid them gently on the couch and slipped his hands along her legs, making her eyes shut. Finally, he reached her panties and removed it slowly, without leaving Gwen from the eyes. The young woman felt her heart beat a mile for a minute when she lowered her hands at her turn to removed her fiancé's boxer, _Fiancé. _He smiled tenderly toward her and positioned himself between her legs, before kiss her tenderly and he whispered against her swollen lips,

"I love you..."

She smiled and he couldn't help the wave of hapiness at seeing how much her eyes shine from his admission. **God, I love this woman.**

"I love you Arthur."

He smiled then, happy above the imaginable, and laid his lips on hers slowly, thrusting into her by doing so, choking her moan in his kiss. He stopped a few second, the feeling of being complete. Then, slowly, he started to move tenderly in and out, burying his face in Gwen's neck, whispering words of love to her. This one felt her pleasure raise and tied again her legs around his waist, wanting to bring him close, always more close ...

"_Arthur_..." she moaned while his thrusts fastened and he got up a little in order to see her, eyes closed, lips slightly opened, ragged breathing, moans of pleasure escaping her wonderful lips... He smiled tenderly and kissed her again, feeling her answer greedily to his kiss. Gwen digged her nails in his back and he couldn't help a "_Oh_..." to escape his lips, He thrusted into her more faster again, feeling his own pleasure raise and Gwen brought him closer to her,

"Oh..."

"Guinevere..."

Finally, he felt Gwen tensed and she shouted his name, squeezing her arms around his neck, bringing him incredibly _close_, never want to let him go ... Arthur, almost at the same timee, buried his face on her shoulder to choke the groan at the time he reach his release.

* * *

Lying one against the other, Gwen nestled against him, Arthur was tenderly stroking her back. No words were necessary anymore, all have been said. At least for now... They both knew that one year of pain and misunderstanding couldn't be erased this easily but no matter. Because they were _in love_.

* * *

The next morning, without a noise, Merlin opened his office door, he smiled seeing the two lovers lying in his couch, nestled against the other with a blanket on them. His smile widened when he saw their hands entwined on his best friend's chest and the ring at Gwen's finger. _Finally_. He was so happy for them ... He closed the door without a noise before opened it and let her half open, in order to have them understood, later, when they'll wake up, that they are not locked anymore. He left, strangely happy. **Arthur's right. I'm happy as if they were my children, **_**at the same time...**_He laughed with his thoughts and whistling, left toward his car, before heading toward his flat to tell his wife how fate finally went on their side and bad luck finally left their friends...

* * *

So ? I hope you liked it ! :) Again an happy ending, maybe one day, I should change that but for now ... HAPPY ENDING MY FRIEND ! ;) What did you think ? Arthur and Gwen ? Gwen and Morgana ?

I wanted to do a little thanks, to all my readers,to my followers : somegirlinthisworld,Sabrina2322,PrincessJennifer,P endragonFana,Missyhoneybee,Arthurlover7 and Allie988 thank you :) Thank you to people you added me on their favorites stories :PrincessJennifer,PendragonFana,LonerSun,Arthurlov er7 thank you :) and of course, thanks to the people whi have reviewed ! THANK YOU to : Sabrina2322,PendragonFana, Guenevere92,ABVM,LHC1,larasmith,LonerSun,Arthurlov er7 and Guest ! thank you again :)

And i wanted to answer to PendragonFana, because I couldn't and your review just put a smile on my face that wouldn't vanish ! So thanks :) And Guest, because I totally agree, liscommunications SUCKS ! Thanks for your review :)

And of course, A SPECIAL THANKS to my friend Arthurlover7, who wrote me reviews so sweet and who had the idea of getting Morgana involved ! A GREAT THANK TO YOU :)

LOVE YOU ALL GUYS

Keep Safe :)


	3. Epilogue

'[MODERN] When Gwen thinks she has caught Arthur, her boyfriend, cheating on her, she leaves him without let him explain. Was it the good solution ? '

Love loves tricks.

EPILOGUE

Arthur got up and asked for his guests' attention, he smiled then and took his wife's hand. **Oh my God I can't stop call her that... my **_**wife**_**.** she returned him his smile, tears blurring her vision,

"My friends," he started and all quietened, "I wanted to thank you for come on this day, thank each of you on Guinevere's name and mine, it means a lot to us to have you by our side. But, more particularly, I wanted to thank the one without who none of this could have been possible, I wanted to thank the one without who he would not have been a wedding today, I wanted to thank my bestman, my bestfriend, my _brother_,"he turned toward Merlin whose tears was threatening to fall because of the feelings, "Thank you Merlin." ended the young man, equally moved. This last got up and went squeezed his best friend in his arms, before turned toward Gwen and squeezed her too. She whispered such a genuine "Thank you Merlin, for _everything_." that this time, a tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He ended by join his wife on his chair and Freya took his hand, squeezing it with affection, proud of her husband. Gwen got up at her turn,

"For my own part, I wanted to, today again, apologize toward Morgana Pendragon for my _awfull_ behaviour on our first meeting." the young woman with emerald eyes smiled sweetly and raised her glass, "I am so sorry I have been so ... _rude_ with you." Gwen saw Arthur shook slightly his head, a smile on his gorgeous lips, she had obviously told him about her first encounter with his big sister..."I finally notice the extraordinary person you are, and the precious friend."

She saw Morgana's smile widened and she blew her a kiss. Happy. Happy of the smile on his little brother's lips, happy of the spark in his blue eyes, happy he had crossed Gwen's road, happy to have a new friend, HAPPY.

* * *

Later, it was time for the first dance,, Arthur and Gwen took place on the center of the dancefloor. He tenderly laid his hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, plunging in his blue grey eyes. He smiled and she saw he was as moved as she was, as happy as she. A tear escaped his eyes and she kissed him tenderly, tears rolling from her eyes too... When he receded a little from her, she whispered in his ear on of their favourites movie's line,

"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it was the last time."

He smiled and leant in, laying his lips on hers, and their tongues met, his hands digged a little more in her waist while hers was lost in his hair, trying to bring the other closer and closer, until their body collapsed in only one body. And suddenly, nothing _else_ mattered, nor the music, nor the crowd bursting in applause, nor nothing. Just _them_. They broke away slightly and Arthur laid his forehead on hers,

"I love you so much, my wife."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Knowing full well how she will narrated to _their_ children as the best day of her all life. She smiled at this thought and he smiled at seeing her so happy, **she is adorable.**

"I love you Arthur. I couldn't reach to tell you how _much_ ..."

He smiled again and kissed her before she buried her face in his neck and he laid his cheek on the top of her head. It was obviously the best day of his all life ... He felt Guinevere snuggle a little more against him and he tighten his hold around her. Yes, the future seemed bright for them. After all, Let go to love is to forget the traces of the past that have hurt us. He felt Gwen let small kisses on his neck and smiled again, hearing her whispering against his skin, almost for herself, "My _husband_..." Yes, the future seemed definitively _bright_.

THE END.

* * *

So ? I hope you liked it :) Arthur's speach ? Gwen's speach ? The first dance ?

I wanted to thank all of the people who had read that short story, it really mean the world for me :)

I wanted to thank : somegirlinthisworld,Sabrina2322,PrincessJennifer,P endragonFana,Missyhoneybee,Arthurlover7 and Allie988 for following me, THANK YOU :)

I wanted to thank : PrincessJennifer, PendragonFana, LonerSun and Arthurlover7 for having put me in their favourites, THANK YOU :)

I wanted to thank : Arthurlover7, LonerSun, larasmith,ABVM, LHC1 and Guest for their AMAZING review, THANK YOU, it means a lot for me :)

And I wanted to do a special thank to my dear friend, Arthurlover7, for being her amazing self :)

I hope you had a great time reading this story,

Keep Safe :)


End file.
